


科技找回老婆

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Relationships: 公式光 - Relationship, 芝诺斯 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	科技找回老婆

『号外号外！记者拼死拍下的珍贵照片——加雷马凶兽携一幼崽郊外狩猎！』  
最新版以太时报一上架就被抢购一空，拂晓组甚至只抢到了一份。  
八卦人人爱，桑克瑞德攥紧手里好不容易抢到的一份报纸喊了众人前来围观。报纸被缓缓展开，巨大的照片赫然在目——首先看到的是芝诺斯，拂晓组众人齐齐发出了“恶”的一声挪开了视线，目光聚焦在幼崽身上。  
只一眼，高低不一的人头就发出赞叹，同意了记者确实差点付出生命的代价的说法，因为这张照片实在是太高清了，幼崽看的清清楚楚。额头的天眼明晃晃的在阳光下反光，金褐色的发丝也在阳光下闪烁着金属的色泽，面容……面容看起来……怎么这么像一个熟人？  
看过照片的拂晓组众人绞尽脑汁也没想到到底是谁。  
隔天，加雷马皇宫就召开了记者发布会。  
尊贵的皇太子领着幼崽优雅的坐在椅子上，仪表语气出乎众人意料的温和。  
记者们明枪暗箭的争夺着第一个问题的提问权，终于一位猫魅族凭借着灵巧的身手抢得先机——“皇太子殿下，传闻这个幼崽是您与艾欧泽亚的那位大英雄的血脉，请问这是真的吗？”  
芝诺斯闻言稍稍坐正，调整了面部表情语带忧郁的开口：“没错，我们是有一个孩子。也正是这个幼崽。众所周知加雷马的科技十分领先，而在于子嗣方面更是研究出了同性拥有后代的方法，整个过程完全由培养皿来完成。对于这个孩子的到来我是十分开心的，但是也怕刺激到他，所以一直没有告诉过他而是选择自己带着孩子。但是孩子长大了，想见自己另外一位亲人，所以希望大家帮我寻找沉迷冒险的伴侣。”  
发布会直播结束了，拂晓组虽然不待见芝诺斯，但是对于幼崽充满了慈爱。此时英雄刚好探险归来，带着土特产推开了大门，抬头就看到伙伴们幽幽的目光，在昏暗的烛光下似乎泛着绿光。当夜，加雷马帝国的宫殿就被敲响，短暂的动静之后深夜又重归寂静，只有皇太子殿内偶尔传出若有若无的呻吟声。  
第二天拂晓组新出现的乖巧可爱幼崽俘获了所有人的心，让所有人都选择将英雄抛于脑后。  
（芝诺斯：计划通✓）


End file.
